Extratropical Cryo Hypercane Rahim
This is the first storm of its kind Cryo Hypercane. Formation There was a tropical disturbance in the tropics and also the east coast had a unusually cold winter which was even colder due to Winter Storm Jabril. The storm strengthened to a depression and fused with other depressions and made a tropical storm where it was named Rahim, then some crazy guy dumped huge amounts of lava into the place with the storm then the storm with the evaporating water strengthened insanely to a hypercane the first ever seen! (unless God sent a hypercane in bible times to flood earth) The hypercane didnt damage any land then it went North still getting stronger. Landfall Eventually The storm went into colder waters and weakened and turned extra tropical the most powerful known extra tropical cyclone with 450 mph winds it weakened and went to east coast with 300 mph winds, Sheild generators were invented but frozen by ice later anyways when it got to east coast it made extreme rain but the core of the storm by then got cold and then the storm surges were massive most were evacuated though only 59 remained. the temperatures were cold enough to freeze salt water and it froze then rain stopped and snow started falling like ALOT! with extreme winds it was called a Mega blizzard temperatures dropped. its eye got to Virginia and blanketing it with a beautiful white color of snow from space people were amazed it looked so beautiful. then the eye left and extreme winds and snow froze the area with the storm surges freezing the ocean there froze then it went inland with 200 mph winds when it got to center covering it with snow no storm surges though (lol that would recreate another ice sheet in theory) anyways it got huge amounts of snow that a guy who stayed there said he couldn't see outside at all. Canada was affected by outer parts of feeder bands. The Cryo Hypercane made it to west coast and made it snow so much. it absorbed storm systems to stay alive in continent. it made it out with 50 mph and survived. scientists saw the storms capabilities to cool earth if it gets too hot if temps are cold enough so they kept it alive fueling it with evaporated water. '''AFTERMATH. '''The after math of the storm of North America made it look white east coast had like 40 feet of snow in some places though average 5 feet 40 feet was due to insane winds. center of america average snow was 2.5 feet quite alot people when they returned played in the snow. in west coast it got like 1 ft of snow still good amount the earths albedo raised and some were missing and found frozen but alive. The storm will rest in the Pacific till needed. It was also called the Great Blizzard. The storm from far away sent mini tsunamis 1 foot waves because 700 mph winds and it also did minor ozone damage 2075 The storm was much weaker and headed south where it turned tropical and gained strength it went near west coast producing some rain Then it got stronger due to El Nino and then intensified crossing over mexico with 2 feet of rain it was category 3 now and it got slowly stronger and stronger. The storm reached near the equator and got stronger and stronger it absorbed other storms and got to a category 5 then other category 5s were in the area and it fused with them gaining hypercane status barely and its massive size absorbed storms from far away which made that the main source of fuel other storms. The storm was nearby another storm named Spongebob which was also a hypercane. Spongebob put alot of rain on europe and other stuff. Rahim and spongebob fused reaching super hypercane winds for a nanosecond but weakened as it got to extremly cold waters. The storm turned extra tropical again eventually making snow and this time it will go to arctic ocean and make extreme snow there then going to east coast down to mexico putting alot of snow.